Controversas
by Ness F. Malfoy
Summary: Como era a vida de Tiago Potter antes de se casar com Lílian Evans?  Como seria a vida de Lílian antes mesmo de imaginar casar-se com Tiago Potter, o maroto?
1. Chapter 1

Controversas

Como era a vida de Tiago Potter antes de se casar com Lílian Evans?

Como seria a vida de Lílian antes mesmo de imaginar casar-se com Tiago Potter, o maroto?

Capitulo 1

PDV – Tiago

Então e assim, já que ela tanto me ignora, esta na hora de eu a ignorar, o feitiço contra o feiticeiro. – estava eu pensando em como conseguir me vingar de Lílian Evans, a certinha, já que ela sempre me humilha e me rejeita, esta na hora dela ser rejeitada e humilhada. Sem perceber estava esfregando mãos e sorrindo marotamente.

- er Tiago o que você ta fazendo? – oh Merlin, como o Sirius pode ser tão inconveniente?

- não interessa cachorro – disse me levantando e indo para o dormitório, hoje o meu plano começava, nossa... Como ela esta lin... Horrível, esta pior que um elefante com roupa de bale.

Preciso esfriar a cabeça e parar de pensar na Evans, para onde eu vo... Murta, a sim ela poderia me ajudar.

Cheguei ao banheiro das meninas, por azar nenhuma menina usa este banheiro, somente a murta fica aqui.

- hey Murta, você esta ai? Murta? – ela tinha de estar aqui, ela não pode ter simplesmente ter saído do banheiro, e... Sei lá o que fantasmas fazem.

- Tiago? – disse ela saindo da sabe-se lá onde.

- hey, Murta quanto tempo, então o tem feito da morte...

Ficamos conversando por certo tempo, por incrível que pareça ela era a única que eu podia contar tudo ou quase tudo.

Depois de duas horas conversando eu resolvi que era melhor ir embora, já era perto das dez da noite, e eu não estava a fim de encontrar com o Flich ou com a Evans. Sai do banheiro, e fui tranquilamente andando para a sala comunal da Grifinoria, mas como eu tenho mesmo muita sorte a Evans me encontrou, mas eu não estava fazendo nada demais, e eu não estava fora da cama, faltavam 10 minutos ate ela poder alegar isso.

-Potter! – disse ela com uma voz vitoriosa, como se se acaba de encontrar uma criança com a mão dentro do pote de bolachas.

- qual é?Eu to indo para a sala comunal agora e não são ainda 10 horas.

-não Potter, eu posso muito bem alegar que você estava fazendo o que não devia.

- como o que? – disse levantando as sobrancelhas.

- como que você estava me agarrando.

- ah Evans, por favor, se você esta tão necessitada assim vai agarrar o Snape ou o Malfoy, porque esse Potter aqui, não te quer mais – mentira, mas não vou dar a ela o gostinho de jogar isso na minha cara – e eu to indo amanha eu tenho muita coisa para fazer, adeus Evans! – isso, consegui falar com ela sem dizer que ela estava bonita ou perguntar se ela queria sair comigo, isso já e um avanço.

PDV – Lílian

O que aconteceu com o maluco do Potter? Acho que ele deve ter usado alguma poção, só pode, ela não me convidou para sair, nem disse que eu estava bonita nem; ele não fez nada, como sempre faz argh. Tiago Potter você não ouse se desfazer de mim assim, você me ama, você não pode dizer apenas que não me ama mais e voltar a viver a sua vida de galinha de novo. Você vai se arrepender por ter me ignorado hoje Tiago Potter, a se vai.

Já se passaram 15 dias depois da minha primeira discussão como Tiago e agora a s coisas só estão piorando, a cada momento que ele tem ela fala que me odeia, e uma coisa do tipo "eu te odeio Evans" isso já esta me dando nos nervos, ele não pode me odiar. Ele mudou demais, as meninas só faltam ficarem completamente nuas na frente dele para que ele realmente de por conta delas, isso já esta virando uma boate de estripe. E o pior e que ele não reage, e como se estivesse me estado vegetativo, já conversai com Sirius e Remo eles ao sabem o que aconteceu, tais também concordam que ele está maluco e precisa de tratamento e urgentemente.

Tratamento? Talvez eu possa dar um jeito nisso, ele não dizia que me amava? Então um amor não morre assim de uma hora para outra, vamos ver o que Tiago Potter vai fazer a respeito disso, eu Lílian Evans declaro que o plano "Reconquistando Tiago Potter" está oficialmente iniciado.

* * *

N/A: Review? Espero que eu mereça

bjs Nessie


	2. Chapter 2

PDV - Lílian

Tudo bem o plano está esquematizado e pronto para ser executado, nossa isso ta parecendo caso policial, mas tudo bem, o Tiago não suspeita de nada, o Sirius já concordou em me ajudar. Ah Tiago Potter hoje você reage ao que eu vou fazer você não dizia que eu era a sua ruivinha, então agora prove.

PDV – Tiago

- Não Remo, eu estou bem, muito bem, Evans não me merece. Agora ela que sofra com as conseqüências da sua rejeição.

- Tiago você tem certeza do que esta falando, você ama a Lily dês do primeiro ano de Hogwarts, e nos estamos no ultimo...

- oh caro amigo Remo eu ainda amo ela, mas por que lutar por um amor não correspondido.

- Tiago, qual foi a ultima menina que você beijou e quando? – Nossa o Remo precisava fazer mesmo essa pergunta, eu "pego" tantas meninas, como vou lembrar da ultima.

- sei lá, acho que era da Lufa-Lufa e foi há 2 semanas – 2 semanas? 2 SEMANAS, eu não "pego" ninguém há 2 semanas. E o fim de Tiago Potter.

- há 2 semanas atrás você ainda dizia amar a Lily estranho essa mudança de comportamento repentino. Não e Tiago?

- ah Remo da um tempo, eu tenho que ir a... biblioteca.

- biblioteca, esse fato vai entrar para a historia, Tiago Potter entra em uma biblioteca.

- ah não enche. – dei as costas para ele e fui à direção à biblioteca, sim eu estava realmente indo para lá, ate que não era um lugar muito chato.

Chegando perto de um corredor em só ouço um "É ele" e outro "Em suas posições" sabe se lá o que elas estavam aprontando, mas eu tinha certeza de que ia me arrepender de virar naquele corredor.

Fui andando lentamente ate o corredor, e quando finalmente as vi quase cai, 5 meninas da corvinal, estavam de biquíni dançando, sim literalmente dançando, e de biquínis, qual e o problema delas? Não sei, mas eu tinha que correr uma das grandes razões pela qual a Li... Evans me odeia e que eu sou o maior galinha (N/S: O 2º, 2º TIAGO POTTER O 1º SOU EU, EU, O MARAVILHOSO SIRIUS BLACK) oops!... O segundo maior galinha da escola. Então se eu "pegasse" qualquer uma destas meninas maravilhosas de biquíni eu ia dar mais uma razão para a Evans me odiar.

Sai correndo entrei em um corredor vazio e vesti a minha capa da invisibilidade, as meninas saíram correndo atrás de mim, mas não me acharam, depois de algum tempo ouviu-se vários assovios, nem precisei olhar para saber que os assovios eram para as meninas da Corvinal que estavam correndo pelos corredores só de biquíni.

Cheguei à biblioteca, e fui fazer os meus deveres, desde que eu tinha começado a evitar as meninas e repelir a presença da Evans eu estava indo melhor nas matérias, principalmente em poções, claro não conseguia me nivelar a Evans e muito menos ao Snape que eram os melhores da turma. Mas as minhas notas estão melhorando em vez de aceitável eu estou recebendo um excedente às expectativas. Isso e um grande avanço, e pretendo continuar assim.

Por volta das 19:30 fui para o salão principal, vários alunos conversavam animadamente, avistei Pedro e Remo conversando, procurei rapidamente por Sirius, quando o encontrei fiquei pasmado, ele e Evans olhavam para mim com sorrisos suspeitos e travessos.

Jantei rapidamente e logo fui para a sala comunal, Sirius e Li... Evans também estavam indo para a sala comunal da Grifinoria, não estranhei de inicio, os dois malucos, revirei os olhos e comecei a cantarolar uma musica trouxa acho que o nome era Horp dos Bestas, nome estranho para uma banda, mas ou trouxas são estranhos mesmo. (N/A: A musica e Help dos Beatles) estava tão distraído que nem percebi quando já estava na sala comunal, entrei e me sentei em uma poltrona em frente à lareira. Fechei os olhos por um momento avaliando tudo o que tinha acontecido nas ultimas semanas, a minha mudança de caráter repentina, não me leve a mal, mas e que eu o 2º maior galinha da escola de repente não reajo e não corro mais atrás das meninas, ignoro meia dúzia de garotas gostosas que passam por mim só de biquíni e o principal não chamei a Evans uma vez se quer para sair, poderiam dizer que eu estava treinando para virar diretor de Hogwarts, ou como os trouxas chamam treinando para ser pad... pa alguma coisa (N/A: Padre) e por que eu faço isso? Porque cansei, estou cansado de sofrer, sofrer por amor, estou cansado de ser o sem noção Potter estou cansado de escutar todos os dias um gritinho agudo "eu te odeio Potter" da mesma pessoa cansei, desisto. Abri os olhos. O fogo balbuciava em silencio, fazendo a sua dança habitual, misturando todas as suas cores e fundindo-se em uma explosão de cores, azul, vermelho, alaranjado, todos se misturam e formam uma coisa inexplicável; eu posso parecer burro por observar o fogo, mas não, quanto tempo eu tive para observar as coisas e fiquei me preocupado com o meu próprio "eu", como o meu próprio umbigo.

Estava me levantando para ir me deitar quando fui golpeado por uma cena terrível, antes que pudesse conter uma lagrima escorreu, não de dor, mas de raiva, ódio, ódio por ter sido traído por meu próprio amigo, ódio foi à única coisa que eu consegui sentir naquela lagrima forasteira.

Deixe-me explicar a situação, levantei-me e me virei para ir para o dormitório, mas tinha dois infelizes na porta se beijando, se beijando não, se agarrando, você só de olhar não sabia se eram duas pessoas ou uma só. Passei a mão no cabelo, tudo o que eu tinha feito ate agora destruído, jogado fora, tempo que eu perdi tentando fazer a Lílian me merecer e agora ela simplesmente se entrega a outro, a injustiça e grande.

- Bom proveito, os dois se merecem - disse passando por eles e indo para o meu quarto, mas infelizmente eu dividia o quarto com o Sirius, eu precisava sair precisava espairecer, eu nunca mais queria ver os dois.

Chegando ao quarto peguei minha capa da invisibilidade, sai pela porta da frente do castelo sem saber qual rumo tomar, só sei de uma coisa, esta noite eu não voltava para Hogwats, nossa como isso soa ridículo, esta noite, eu deveria ser um menino rebelde e dizer que nunca mais voltaria, e tudo o mais, mas eu não queria ser morto pela minha mãe quando aparecesse em casa.

Vaguei sem rumo pelos jardins de Hogwarts, desci então em ir para Hogsmeade.

PDV – Lílian

Lílian Evans você e a maior idiota existente no mundo! O que você foi fazer agora o Tiago sumiu e você esta aqui chorando, tentando ver onde errou, mas você errou em tudo, absolutamente tudo, cada milímetro, cada pensamento, você jamais terá Tiago Potter! Se algum dia isso passou pela sua cabeça, isso se desfez quando você beijou o Sirius tentando fazer ciúmes para o Tiago, sua anta ao quadrado, eu sou mil vezes anta. Urgh! Atirei uma almofada na porta, quase acertei o Sirius que sabe se deus como conseguiu entrar no dormitório das meninas.

- hey, eu tenho cara de alvo? – perguntou ele segurando a almofada.

- me deixa em paz! Já fiz muita coisa que começa com "M" hoje!

- você quer dizer merda? – disse arqueando uma das sobrancelhas

- argh, me diz, por que eu sou tão burra, anta, jumenta, idiota, retardada... – meia hora depois -... vaca, psicótica, problemática, anta², jumenta³...

- nossa você se ama, consegui falar mais de meia hora só sobre como você e burra, mas você tem muita sorte de ter um amigo maravilhoso, que sabe para onde o Potter foi!

- desde quando você o chama de Potter?

- desde agora, e você esta disposta a tudo para ter o Tiago Potter, o 2º Sr. Gostoso?

- nossa que coisa gay, mas sim, eu estou disposta.

- ótimo vem comigo.

- para on... – ele me puxou para fora do quarto, saímos pelos corredores, e fomos para os jardins, não sei aonde mos ia mais de uma coisa eu sabia coisas com grandes iniciais "M" iriam acontecer.

Aproximávamos-nos do salgueiro lutador, quando percebi ande estávamos indo, entraríamos no túnel que tem perto do salgueiro e chegaríamos à casa dos gritos.

- Sirius? – disse apavorada, jamais conseguiríamos entrar no túnel sem sermos mortos pelo salgueiro.

- fica tranqüila Lily, eu sei o que estou fazendo, ou deveria saber, to brincando, e a propósito, você já fez aulas de dança?

- já, mas por que isso importa?

- você já vai descobrir.

Fomos pelo túnel, sabe se lá como conseguimos passar pelo salgueiro, mas tudo bem. Estávamos quase chegando a casa quando o Sirius começou a fazer perguntas estranhas.

- você gosta de vermelho, azul – bebe ou preto?

-vermelho

- vivo ou vinho?

- vivo, mas vinho me lembra o vermelho-sangue que e legal.

- seja mais objetiva Lily

- certo vermelho – vivo.

- ótimo você tem alguma objeção quanto a usar mascara?

-não, mas por que isso agora?

- Lily como você acha que eu e o Pontas nos distraímos?

-pegando as garotas de Hogwarts?

- sim, mas você já nos viu alguma vez com elas fora de Hogwarts, mas precisamente em Hogsmeade?

- na verdade não.

- e porque na verdade nos damos o bolo nelas, mas aqui na casa dos gritos e que esta a nossa verdadeira diversão.

Chegamos a frente a uma porta, do outro lado parecia que estava acontecendo uma festa, era estranho, mas não perguntei nada, Sirius me guiou a outra porta, que dava acesso a uma sala digamos que reservada.

- Sirius não... Podemos entrar ai. – entramos em uma sala cheia de fantasias, mas todas muito... como posso dizer, provocantes. A maioria em vermelho ou preto, algumas com estampas de onça.

- onde estamos?

- não sabe ainda? – duas meninas, cada qual vestida com uma "fantasia" entraram na sala.

- não, você não me trousse para uma boate, seu filho – da – égua.

- hey você disse que estava disposta a fazer de tudo para reconquistar o Pontas e ele esta bem ali do outro lado da porta.

- mas...

- eu tentei se você não quiser pode ficar com o Snape e ter dois filhos, um vai ser gênio em poções e o outro vai ser uma rato de biblioteca. – ele disse isso e estava me dando às costas, eu podia gostar do Snape, como amigo, mas não queria casar com ele muito menos ser a Sra. Snape. Eca! – Eu faço! – eu disse baixo, mas o cachorro do Sirius podia escutar muito bem e logo se virou e me mostrou um olhar malicioso.

* * *

N/A: Review? Bom eu não mereço, mas vamos lá. É o próximo cap e tenso. Só estou avisando

bjs Nessie


	3. Chapter 3

PDV - Tiago

E pode parecer estranho uma pessoa tentando esquecer uma mulher, vir para uma boate de estriper, cheia de mulher. Dançando. Praticamente nuas. Sim eu tenho problemas, mas a Evans me deixa maluco, eu a amo mais que tudo e ela só diz que em odeia e beija o meu melhor amigo. A única coisa que eu posso fazer e tentar esquecer dela, fingir que ela jamais existiu que eu jamais a amei.

- hey Pontas – sabe aquela expressão trouxa, acho que era "falando no diabo aparece o demônio" então eu estava com este pensamento ao ouvir esta voz.

- então que te trazes aqui? – perguntou o cachorro sarnento sentando-se ao meu lado.

- eu ouço uma voz, mas não sei de quem e.

- ah agora vai me ignorar? Tudo bem então; vou lá dizer para a Lily que você não a quer mais.

- fale o que quiser você a tem.

- Pontas às vezes você passa por idiota! A Lily te ama!

- não foi o que pareceu pouco tempo atrás. Acho que ela estava se divertindo bastante.

- Tiago aquilo que você viu foi só uma encenação para que você me batesse e a Lily ficasse agradecida e vocês ficassem juntos, mas você agiu de forma inesperada, não sabíamos que reagiria assim.

- encenação? Parecia muito real para ser encenação.

- acredite no que quiser eu desisto se quiser ficar ai, se lamentando, pode ficar eu desisto de tentar juntar-los.

- ótimo por que de cupido você não tem nada! – ele se levantou e foi embora.

Eu e o Sirius somos amigos há muito tempo já brigamos muito, na maioria das vezes por causa da Lily, mas acredito que amanha ele me perdoe, depois nos vamos zoar com a cara do Snape.

Tomei um gole de uísque de fogo e estava me preparando para sair quando uma nova dançarina entrou, ela era linda, estava com uma "fantasia" vermelha, mas era mais um vermelho-vivo, linda, usava uma mascara, o que eu não gostei muito, pois assim eu não podia ver seu rosto, continuei admirando-a e logo percebi que ela era ruiva, estranho, eu tentando esquecer uma ruiva ingrata e aparece outra ruiva na minha vida. Deve ser coincidência. Ela dança muito bem, e como se dançasse há muito tempo e como se ela estivesse dançando sozinha, só ela e a musica. Nada mais.

PDV – Lílian

De hoje ate a eternidade eu vou pertencer a Tiago Potter o meu único e verdadeiro amor (N/A: Eu acho que era, a não ser que a Lily tivesse uma paixão secreta por Snape ou Sirius ou qualquer outro).

PDV – Tiago

A dançarina veio descendo ate o lugar onde eu estava e começou a dançar em volta de mim. (N/A: Não consigo imaginar a Lily fazendo isso então mentes perversas e maliciosas tentem imaginar)

- Tiago Potter o que te trazes aqui? – perguntou ela com uma voz suave e conhecida eu tinha a impressão de que conhecia aquela voz

- Tiago Potter obedece a sua mãe, e ela falou que não e certo falar com estranhos.

- mas você me considera uma estranha? – disse ela com uma voz ainda mais bonita, como se fosse cantada. Eu conheço a dona desça voz!

- não, eu conheço-te, mas reluto a isso.

- ando estudando? Às vezes e bom ir à biblioteca

- e a biblioteca não e um lugar muito ruim, Lily.

- então querido Pontas o que você faz aqui?

- tento te esquecer minha ruiva

- bela maneira de demonstrar a sua tentativa, Tiago.

- e o que eu diga, para quem estava aos beijos com o Sirius há pouco tempo, uma boate já esta muito bem.

- você acha? Ou eu deveria ter ficado esperando você em Hogwarts?

- talvez você não me encontrasse mais

- e agora, valeu a pena ou eu vou voltar para Hogwarts de mãos abanando?

- dependendo do ponto de vista, querida Lily, depende do ponto de vista, talvez você possa sair correndo e encontrar o Sirius, ou você pode me dizer que e verdade o que Sirius me contou?

- sobre a nossa encenação? Sim caro Pontas e verdade, tudo não passou de uma encenação!

- então por que pareceu tão real?

- agora me diga por que pareceu tão real o beijo que você deu naquela Lufa-Lufa?

- certo você me pegou! Mas o que eu tenho haver com isso, eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida e você não tem nada com a minha então estamos quites.

- ah como você se engana Pontas querido, hoje você não sai daqui sem saber o que EU sinto.

- então comece, pois à noite só esta começando. – o mais estranho de tudo e que nos estávamos em uma boate discutindo uma relação não existente, a musica continuou, a boate estava cheia, não seria um bom lugar.

- podemos ir a outro lugar? – perguntou Lily olhando em volta.

- podemos e devemos, mas que dia e hoje?

- 19 de novembro (N/A: ah ah ah Estréia HP7 – Parte I)

- ah sim então vamos? – fomos à direção a porta quando me lembrei que a Lily estava de lingerie, conjurei um casaco para ela que me agradeceu.

- para onde vamos?

- confie em Tiago Potter somente.

- agora e que piorou

- segure no meu braço – ela fez isso e aparatamos para minha casa, a mansão Potter. Quando chegamos como era esperado meus pais não estavam em casa, tinham ido viajar, entramos e fomos para o meu quarto.

- fica a vontade – disse a ela que sentou em minha cama. – voce quer comer alguma coisa?

- não eu estou bem. – sentei-me em um sofá em frente à cama. – então o tema a dizer?

- primeiramente perdão, eu fui idiota para fazer o que fiz e muito anta, ao mesmo tempo.

- tudo bem eu sempre agi como um completo idiota.

- segundo eu queria dizer que eu me arrependo profundamente de todas as vezes que eu te humilhei e te rejeitei, em não sabia o que era antes, mas agora eu sei...

- e o que seria? – perguntei.

- Tiago Potter eu te amo, como jamais amei alguém na minha vida, eu te amo desde que, sei lá quando, mas eu te amo muito. – eu olhei para ela, seus olhos transmitiam sinceridade. Levante-me e fui à direção à janela, a lua brilhava, mas hoje não era lua cheia. O céu refletia como o meu coração estava. Em festa. As estralas brilhavam mais, a lua banhava tudo o que encontrava com abundancia e isso me alegrava. Lily se levantou também, veio ate o meu encontro, vire-me e encarei os seus olhos ela os meus, os segundos se prolongaram e pareciam horas. Passei a mão ao lado de seu rosto, ela piscou de vagar e voltou a me analisar com os olhos. Coloquei a outra mão em seu rosto e nos beijamos, ali sobre o luar que banhava a escuridão, sobre as sombras nos beijamos. O beijo se prolongou, fui guiando-a para a cama e deitamo-nos.

Logo ela tirou a minha blusa, e eu posteriormente tirei a dela, depois de alguns minutos ambos estávamos somente de roupas intimas, então sobre o luar, e sobre o brilho das estrelas nos fizemos "amor". (N/A: Não pensem merda sobre o meu caráter, e que eu estava tranquilamente escrevendo e deu nisso eu não queria, mas o que e uma fic TL sem coisas com S? Desculpa se agredi alguém, as minhas mais sinceras desculpas).

Acordamos e tivemos de voltar a Hogwarts antes que as aulas começassem, mas agora eu tinha animo para ir a uma sala de aula, pois eu e a Lily estávamos namorando!

Fim

(desta fic, pois todos, fãs de HP, sabemos o que aconteceu com o casal TL).

* * *

N/A Matem a autora!

Ficou tenso este cap, mas eu já havia dito, então não digam que foi surpresa.

bjs Nessie


End file.
